bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kōsen
| status = Active | key = | special ability = | chain = Truth }} Kōsen (光線) is a powerful Togabito and a manifestation of 's Will, emboding the desire for Truth. After fighting against and fusing with a , he became a Kiyō and was given a Hell Form and Chain. Appearance Monstrous. That is one word that could describe Kōsen’s appearance. With broad shoulders and a sinewy, muscle-bound form, he strikes an imposing figure as he towers over most humans and Shinigami. The manner in which he carries himself adds to his intimidating presence, as he walks with animalistic grace, as though he is just barely constraining the instinct to attack his prey. Like many Togabito, his human form was partially lost after death, and one aspect of this deformity is his discolored grayish skin, which recalls that of a corpse. Adding to his "otherworldly" appearance is his wildy unkempt, shoulder-length dark brown hair, which resembles the mane of a wild animal. Kōsen’s pectoral and abdominal muscles appear to be chiseled out of granite, and even though his limbs are lankier, the muscles of his arms and legs are also well-defined. As opposed to creating aesthetic appeal, however, his built frame implies a life that consisted of a constant struggle for survival; conveying strength born of sheer necessity, like the body of a predatory animal. That said, Kōsen’s skin is surprisingly free of blemishes or scars. Kōsen also boasts three, blood-red magatama affixed to his collar bones, which form a necklace reminiscent of an ancient shaman’s. He also has two red protrusions on either side of his head which resemble tube-shaped clasps, although their origin and purpose is unknown. His eyes match the color of the magatama and appear entirely inhuman, as the irises are blood-red in color, lack pupils, and are surrounded by black sclera. Kōsen seems to “wear” a hodge-podge assortment of various pieces of armor and clothing: A fragment of a woven odoshi cuirass lies above the center of his chest and tattered scraps of black pauldrons cling to his shoulders. The armor on his arms is the most complete, with the red-fabric sleeves apparently attached by thick hemp cords. His ubiquitous waraji also appear to be made of hemp. Peculiar, branch-like stubs protrude from the elbows of the black gauntlets. His flowing black hakama are secured by a red sash, completing his attire. Personality Despite the resentment that defines the core of his being, Kōsen is unlike the vast majority of Togabito as he does not seem to react based solely out of anger or pain, nor does he seem to be inherently arrogant or malicious upon first glance. Instead, he is a surprisingly mellow and focused individual. He is not easily distracted by the taunts of an opponent, for example, and will calmly analyze a situation before accepting it at face value. Nonetheless, this also means he is rather indifferent to the personal motivations and viewpoints of those around him, as typically someone’s philosophy lies outside the scope of his focus. Thus, if his objective is to win a battle, that is what he has set his mind to do, and he will not tolerate distraction. This can also be described by his decisive nature, as he is not prone to consider all the different facets of a particular situation. Rather, he will merely decide upon a course of action based on what seems most convenient or effective at the moment and follow through with it. Somewhat paradoxically, Kōsen is also a highly empathetic individual, as he can easily identify with others and understand their emotional viewpoint. However, understanding someone does not necessarily mean he cares about them on a personal level, as Kōsen displays the odd ability to separate identifying with someone from his person actions against them. He also apparently holds to a personal system of honor, although this “system” appears to be rather nebulous and subjective or arbitrary. However, one specific tenet seems to be that he does not believe in attacking someone unless they are aware that they are being hunted, which often conflicts with the nature of his abilities. Another aspect is that, even though he will typically ignore the personal philosophy of an opponent, once they have won his respect he will seek to understand their mindset, even if he still intends to destroy them in the end. Beneath the thin veneer of his supposed “human” nature, however, Kōsen is revealed to be as broken and empty of a soul as any other soul trapped in Hell. He is remorseless, holding no regrets or guilt about what he has done in the past and having no qualms about killing again. He is also self-deluded, as he is both incapable of seeing any hypocrisy within himself and believes that his cause is always just. This is partly why he holds no remorse, as he does not believe himself to ever be in the wrong. As a decisive individual, since he has already determined that he is right, there is no convincing him otherwise. His self-delusion also contributes to his pathological sense of resentment, as he sees himself the victim of a cruel joke played by the universe. Therefore, his vengeance is perfectly justified, allowing him to carry out any act of cruelty himself. In fact, he often uses his sense of empathy to prey upon the weaknesses and emotions of another person, thereby inflicting even greater pain. Chain of Hell: ...The cruel irony of the situation played into his victim complex and allowed him to develop a resentment so intense that it allowed him to retain his identity even throughout the various stages of death and regeneration he experienced as a Togabito. Hhis bitterness continued to grow until he fused with the Kushunada, even though he had ironically forgotten why he held such resentment in the first place. History Under construction. Powers and Abilities : While releasing his spiritual pressure, Kōsen’s eyes glow with a sinister, crimson light, which is the same color as his reiatsu. His reiatsu feels stifling—not for the amount but rather for the strong resentment it carries. The overwhelming desire for vengeance drowns out any other sentiment, wrapping tightly around the heart like the cords of a tightening net. Fortunately, this is merely a general effect, as those who experience his reiatsu are not typically the object of his grudge. Kōsen’s weapon takes the form of two straight-edged short swords, which resemble long tantou. They are stored in red saya, which are unusually kept blade-side up on each arm, secured in place by the hemp cords tied around his biceps. When released, Kōsen’s weapon transforms into a system of metallic threads. Each thread has a fish hook attached at the end of it, allowing him to ensnare his opponents in a painful manner and lure them towards himself. As Kōsen’s threads are apparently connected to his nervous system, he can manipulate the threads as extensions of his own body. Aside from controlling them with expert skill, he can change the properties of his threads, stretching them thin enough to be barely visible for example, or sharpening them into razor wire in order to suddenly and mercilessly cut through the body of an opponent. The threads are highly durable, with a tensile strength that allows them to block even the blade of a Shinigami’s Zanpakutou. Furthermore, the barbed fish hooks attached at the end of each wire allow him attach his wires to an opponent by burying his hooks in them. While attaching a fishing line to an opponent helps him to track their movements and read their intentions in battle, it is also the necessary first step for the main property of his power. By embedding a fish hook in the flesh of an opponent, Kōsen can begin to mentally influence them and lure them towards himself. While he is not capable of creating illusions, he is able to subtly influence his victim by “poisoning” them with his resentment. This leads the opponent to develop a grudge against Kōsen, and they are eventually unable to resist attacking him. One hook is barely effective, although it may serve to suppress any desire the opponent might have of running away. The poison of resentment may also cloud their good judgement, causing them to make rash decisions and fall into a razor-wire trap. With more and more hooks the hypnotic effect becomes stronger until the bait is nearly irresistible. Hell Form Quotes : }} Trivia